


the best girls

by femmesteve



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Shorts [32]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, fem! harringrove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: All of the fem!harringrove requests that i've received.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Send your own to my Tumblr!: @Femme Steve

“Yow, watch it, Vie,” Billie hissed between the cigarette in her teeth, grip tightening on the shitty magazine in her hands.

“Sorry,” Stevie muttered, putting the brush down so she could pet Billie’s curls in apology.

Billie spending the night was a tri weekly occurrence. They’d fight over the radio and talk shit, smoke and eat junk and stay up until they were too sleepy to keep talking. Sometimes, Stevie played with Billie’s hair. She loved to touch it, begged Billie to let her brush it out.

“So, uh,” Stevie picked up the brush and resumed, “I heard Blake talking to Tommy…”

“‘Bout what?”

“About you…” Stevie bit her lip, “He said you guys..Slept together,” She heard Billie snort, “He said that you came twice.”

Billie ashed into the cup in front of her before turning around to face her friend. Stevie’s face was pink and she was playing with the brush in her hands. Real cute shit. Billie always thought that she was cute, though.

“Yeah, I made him eat me out for like an hour before I let him put his dick in me,” She said.

Stevie laughed nervously and averted her eyes. She looked like she needed to say something important. She always got this look on her face when she did, furrowed brows and quirked lips.

“Spit it out, princess,” Billie urged.

“What’s it like?” Stevie asked softly.

“What?” Billie made a weird face.

“I mean-…I’ve never….I don’t think I’ve ever came before,” Stevie’s face darkened in color.

Stevie was well aware of the promiscuous life that Billie lived. There were even rumors that she slept with girls, but Stevie wasn’t worried about that. Everything Billie did seemed like it was a taboo. She was loud and smoked too much, wore shirts that were cut too low and tried to fight the boys in their grade.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Billie put out her cigarette, grinning in amusement, “Nate never…?”

“He tried. I mean- maybe, I have?”

“No, no, no. Sweetheart, trust me. You’d know,” Billie rolled her eyes, “That’s a damn shame..”

Stevie bit her lip again and began to brush her own hair, staring at her plush carpet. Billie watched her for a moment. She’d tried to imagine Stevie’s “o” face just about a million times. She couldn’t help but think about Stevie beneath her on her soft, princess bed. Legs shaking and fingers tight in the sheets as she rode Billie’s fingers.

Billie licked her lips, “Do you trust me?” She asked, pleased when Stevie’s brown eyes met hers again.

“Of course,” Stevie responded immediately.

“I could..Try. If you’re up for it,” Billie said.

Stevie studied Billie’s face for a moment, “Try to make me come?” She asked.

Billie nodded, “Yeah. No guys gonna know a kitty like another girl does,” She said with a smile.

Stevie blushed again, “I guess you’re right.”

“I’m always right, what are you talking about?” Billie stood up, “Hop on the bed.” She ordered.

Stevie did as she was told, inching back until she was leaning on the pillows. Billie crawled towards her, pushing her thighs apart with her hands. Stevie was wearing nothing but a tank top and panties. That’s how she liked to sleep, but Billie knew that sometimes she would fling her top of too in the middle of the night.

Billie pulled on Stevie’s legs until she was on her back, grinning when Stevie shot her a mean look for the rough treatment. Billie wasted no time pulling her panties down, revealing Stevie to her eyes. Her pubic hair was neat, delicate brunette curls. Billie thought about her own untamed bush with a snort.

“What?” Stevie looked offended.

“No, it’s okay. It’s cute,” Billie reassured her.

Stevie furrowed her eyebrows and averted her eyes to the ceiling. She had her hands folded over her stomach. They twitched when Billie slid her open with a thumb, testing the waters.

Billie brought it to her mouth and licked. Clean, she thought. She hadn’t imagined Stevie would taste anything but good. Like the sweet, little fruit that she was.

Billie pushed Stevie’s legs up so that they were bent at the knee, before shoving a pillow underneath her perky ass. She wanted to see everything. Stevie made a soft noise of surprise as Billie spread her open with her fingers suddenly and licked delicately inside.

Billie lathed her tongue against Stevie’s clit, trying to soften her up enough to be able to get a finger inside. Stevie covered her face with her hands, unknowingly arching into the feeling. Billie worked on her clit for a bit, sucking until Stevie was making soft noises between sharp intakes of breath.

“Hey, relax,” Billie murmured, noticing how tense the other girl was.

“I am,” Stevie protested, “Keep going.”

Billie grinned and did as she was told. Eventually she was able to begin inching two of her fingers inside, feeling Stevie’s walls squeeze around the intrusion. She was tight.

Stevie gasped when Billie crossed her fingers inside of her, inching them deeper. Billie watched Stevie’s face contort, biting her lip as arousal twisted in her own stomach. She went back to massaging Stevie’s clit with her tongue, lifting the hood with her thumb.

Stevie’s thighs began to inch closer to Billie’s head, and Billie wished that she would go ahead and box her in. She began to thrust her fingers, curling them in the way that she liked personally. Stevie moaned softly and Billie had never in her life heard anything more angelic.

Billie wished that she had brought her good dildo over suddenly. It was thick and would have been very useful. She made a mental note to bring it next time.

“I gotta big, pink cock you can ride next time, baby,” Billie said, thrusting her fingers a little faster.

Stevie laughed, but it died into another moan. She reached for Billie’s head and tangled her fingers in her curls, pushing her face back into her pussy. Billie, never a woman to have to be told twice, went back to spearing Stevie with her tongue.

Stevie was panting, trying to grind her hips down on Billie’s fingers. Billie watched her chest rise with every breath, her small breasts that Billie knew had a dozen adorable moles on them.

“Oh,” Stevie sounded surprised, her voice desperate and whiny and so fucking hot, “Fuck, I think-“

Stevie squeezed hard around Billie’s fingers, arching her back hard as she emitted a sharp cry. Billie didn’t relent even as Stevie began to come down, shaky and pliant. Stevie whined and threw a leg over Billie’s shoulder, stuck between encouraging her and shoving her off.

“You did it,” Stevie panted, “I can’t believe you actually did it.”

Billie pressed a sucking kiss to the inside of Stevie’s thigh as she retracted her fingers, “I told you.”

Billie crawled over Stevie and put her fingers to her mouth, “Open.” She said.

Stevie made a face but did as she was told, sucking Billie’s fingers into her mouth. She’d tasted herself before out of curiosity, but it was still weird.

“I’m wet,” Billie muttered, blue eyes trained on Stevie’s pink mouth stretched around her fingers.

Stevie lifted her eyes to her friends, “I could try next.” She offered.


	2. Chapter 2

Stevie was soaked despite the discomfort she was in. Billie’s jeans were rough against her bareness, bordering on painful. Small grunts of desperation filled the room, mixed with Billie’s soft taunts and encouragements.

“You look so pretty, baby,” Billie cooed, gathering Stevie’s brown hair in her hands and putting it to one shoulder.

Stevie panted and whined, hands tight on Billie’s shoulders. She wasn’t even close, but she was still trying. Billie proved to be a lover who liked to be in control, and Stevie was more than happy to accommodate that. She liked it when Billie bossed her around. Told her to strip and climb in her lap, ride her thigh like a whore.

“Billie,” Stevie whined, leaning her head forward, “Please-“

“Just a little more, Vie, you can do it,” Billie said softly, lifting her leg a little, “You look so hot like this.”

Stevie squeezed her thighs, moaning and trying to increase the pressure on her clit. She was sweating and so fucking horny, staring at Billie’s smirking red mouth. She thought about that mouth on her own, over the wet spot between her legs. Kissing the sensitive spots on her thighs and neck.

“Uhhhhhhnn,” Stevie’s face was flush from frustration and commitment. Billie loved her sweet, little face.

“Okay,” Billie said, pushing Stevie off of her and onto her back, “Spread ‘em, gorgeous.”


	3. Chapter 3

Stevie’s manicured nails dug into Billie’s thighs, her head back against her girlfriend’s shoulder. Billie had three fingers inside of Stevie, working deeper and deeper, not quite thrusting. Her free hand cupped Stevie’s breast, squeezing the small mound.

“You’re such a slut for my fingers,” Billie muttered, kissing behind Stevie’s ear, “So easy…”

Stevie emitted a soft whine and reached between her own legs, pushing Billie’s fingers in deeper. Billie let her guide her hand, watching over Stevie’s shoulder. She kissed Stevie’s neck, open mouthed and hot, claiming the unblemished flesh with her teeth.

“Jesus, I can’t wait to get my mouth on that cunt,” Billie breathed out, curling her fingers inside of Stevie.

Stevie grabbed the back of Billie’s head and leaned up to connect their lips. Billie licked hungrily into the other girl’s mouth, sighing hard through her nose. Stevie made a soft noise, reaching to play with her own clit. She rubbed it between her index finger and thumb, trying to help herself out.

“Uh-uh,” Billie reached for Stevie’s hand, sucking her thumb inside her mouth, “That’s mine. Don’t touch it.”

Stevie whined again and pulled at Billie’s hair, close to begging. Billie was fingering her open slowly, spreading her fingers and opening her walls. She kept curling against Stevie’s gspot, making the girl’s breath hitch and her hips to cant down.

“Stooooop,” Stevie moaned, her hand around Billie’s wrist, “Do it right!”

Billie laughed and pressed her lips to Stevie’s neck again, “You’re such a little princess. You think I’m gonna give you anything you want, right?” She grabbed Stevie’s leg behind her knee, wrenching it up, “It’s hard not to, if I’m being honest..”

Stevie nodded and groaned as Billie’s fingers sank in deeper. Her fingers felt so good inside of her, working her open and teasing against that spot every once in a while.

“Let me come,” Stevie said, “Hhhhh,”

“Not yet,” Billie said softly, pulling her fingers out, “Not for a while, baby.”


	4. Chapter 4

Stevie had been reluctant to let Billie stick anything other than her fingers and tongue inside of her. The giant, pink dildo had scared her despite how Billie insisted that it was good. Stevie had only had sex with a man once in her life, and that thing was way bigger than he had been. Despite that, she put her trust in her girlfriend and spread her legs obediently for the toy. 

Billie worked her open with her tongue first, so that the dildo slid inside of Stevie easily with a little extra lube. It was big, and the stretch was odd, but with every inch, Stevie felt herself warming up to it. Billie held tightly to the base as she sunk it in deeper, watching Stevie’s pussy take it. 

“Just imagine its my dick,” Billie joked.

“No,” Stevie whined in response, trying not to think of Billie with a dick. She was quite fond of Billie’s pussy.

Billie laughed and licked her lips, thumbing Stevie’s clit softly as she began to thrust the dildo gently. Stevie cupped her own breasts idly, staring at the ceiling as she bit her lip and tried to become accustomed to the feeling between her legs. Billie watched Stevie’s worried face with fond eyes as she worked the toy inside of her. She could feel the wetness between her legs, spreading into a wet patch on her panties. She always got wet immediately after touching her girlfriend. Stevie was just so soft and cute, responsive. Sweet. Everything. 

Billie’s everything. 

Billie began to thrust the dildo faster, paying attention to the way Stevie’s hips arched up. She began to squeeze and grind against it, moaning as it began to rub against the right spots inside of her. Billie licked her thumb and went back to massaging Stevie’s clit, speeding up despite the way her wrist was beginning to ache. 

“Wanna ride it next time?” Billie asked softly, “I’ll hold it for you..” 

Stevie nodded and whined, pinching at her nipples as she neared her climax. She twisted slightly, panting hard as the familiar jolts of pleasure shot up her body. Her hips jerked and she grasped the bed sheets in her hands, exposing her throat as she leaned her head back and keened. 

“Fuck, you’re so damn pretty,” Billie cursed, pulling the slick toy out of her girlfriend and diving between her legs. 

Stevie cried out as Billie’s lips closed around her clit, sucking hard as her fingers sunk inside of her quickly. Billie curled her fingers in the way that she knew Stevie liked, aggressive as she felt the other girl tense up. Stevie groaned and came on Billie’s fingers, breathing hard through her open mouth and she squeezed around the digits inside of her. 

“I didn’t want you to come on that thing,” Billie confessed, laying her cheek against Stevie’s thigh, “I like it better when I can feel you.” 

“Selfish bitch,” Stevie said lightheartedly, holding her arms out for Billie to crawl into.

Billie crawled over Stevie’s body, straddling her hips as she connected their mouths. She brought Stevie’s fingers to the wet cloth of her panties, 

“I want your mouth on me,” She whispered, before sucking on Stevie’s upper lip. 

“Get on my face,” Stevie muttered with a smile.

“No, I wanna watch,” Billie said, shimmying to get her panties down her legs.


End file.
